


"Звєзда Смєрті"

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Замість Зоряних Дестроєрів - бехі, замість світлових мечей - старенькі АК. Як героям "Зоряних війн" воювалось би в умовах АТО?Мова тексту відповідає заданим реаліям.





	"Звєзда Смєрті"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elefwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/gifts).



Екіпаж тієї монструозної бехі під назвою «Звєзда Смєрті» знають усі, хто приїжджає на клаптик землі між стратегічними висотами ННН та МММ на Такоданському напрямку. По-перше, це єдина беха на всій лінії розмежування, що потребує додаткового захисту. По-друге, це єдина трофейна беха, якої механіки з Корусанту не змогли дати раду і залишили її як укріплену вогневу точку, вривши в землю.  
Командує кособоким монстром лейтенант Ґакс, якого лише місяць назад випустив із своїх лап учбовий центр Арканіс, і тому з лейтенанта ще не вибилася вся та дурь типу лінєйкі, кофє і гоління. Ґакс, взагалі, командує не тільки монстро-бехою, але й всім ВОПом, але «Звєзда Смєрті» – то саме головне, що відрізняє ВОП на клаптику землі між ННН і МММ від ВОПа на клаптику землі між, наприклад, ХХХ і УУУ. Не можна сказати, що лейтенанта Ґакса така слава радує.  
Ще одне, що не радує лейтенанта Ґакса – то його політрук Кайло Рен. Пан Кайло – із славетної Чорної Сотні каратєльного батальйону Лицарі Корусанту, що зачищав Дзякку ще тоді, коли АТО ще була АТО і федеранти забігали на територію хунти лише з грошима та лєнточками, чи забрать якусь флєшку, і Ґакс час від часу на повному серьйозі думає, що без такого політрука йому б жилося спокійніше.  
Особливо зранку.  
Дивиться самі. Зазвичай ранок на ВОПі між ННН і МММ починається з того, що Ґакс встає о шостій під радіо «Промінь», власноруч підіймає прапор, вишукує довірений йому особовий склад у повному составі перед кухнею і хвилин з десять тулить їм промови патріотично-мотиваційного характеру. Особовий склад потайки зіває й скрипить берцями. Це бісить Ґакса ще з першого його дня на нулі, але берці відповідають ДержСТу, і Ґакс ковтає своє незадоволення, як слимака – нехай хто хоче каже, що це вишукана їжа, але слимак то є слимак.  
Під кінець промови із штабного бліндажу з’являється заспаний політрук Кайло, пару секунд слухає Ґаксові натхненні проповіді, потім відкрито зіває і валить до кухні, звідки вже доноситься запаморочливий аромат гречки зі шкварками. Особовий склад, деморалізований політруковою поведінкою, починає хитатися морально і фізично, берці скриплять, гречка пахне, політрук гримить мискою... Роздратований Ґакс рявкає: «Вільно!», – і всі розходяться снідати.  
Ще політрук спить по півдня та має власний доступ до штабу.  
Можна так жити, я вас питаю?  
І лишень одне дозволяє Ґаксові миритися з чорносотенцем.

Але давайте почнемо, як не тривіально, з початку.  
Сталося це в перший тиждень Ґаксового комадирування, коли виявилося, що, окрім деморалізаційних ескапад, неуставного відпочинку і претензій на командирську рацію, політичний роботнік Кайло ще й насмілюється піддавати критиці Ґаксові перемоги.  
– З якого біса ви її сюди приперли, Ґаксе? – то було перше, що спитав політрук, коли екіпаж бехі повернувся з розвідки боєм на трофейній машині. А друге, що він спитав, було: – І де ви про...ли вашу штатну БМП?  
Бачите?! Можна таке терпіти?!  
Ґакс трохи почервонів, трохи побілів і відповів чемно, бо міг собі дозволити бути поблажливим до усіляких контужених в час свого тріумфу:  
– То славнозвісна експериментальна «Армата», що існує в єдиному екземплярі, пан Кайло. В неї, якщо ви не знаєте, іноваційна активна защіта, надсучасний радар, майже необмежений запас ходу і – найголовніше – сама сучасна із сущєстующіх пушка. Супротивник сьогодні зазнав важкої втрати. Погодьтесь, це був вдалий розмін.  
Та чорносотеннець Ґаксової витримки не оцінив.  
– Гівно картонне, – сказав він нечемно і сплюнув на гусеницю іноваційної експериментальної БМП. – Знайшли, кому вірити. Я ще й не таке можу порозписувати на папері. В першому ж бою здохне. А то давайте захє..чимо з 100-мм по цьому картону? Тіки тре буде до хлопців з УУУ під’їхати, бо ви ж нашу єдину 100-мм про...ли разом з бехою.  
Ґакс побілів, почервонів і рявкнув «Згода!» з таким придушеним свистом у горлі, що особовий склад замислився, чи не астматик їх командир, бо з рижими це часто буває.  
А наступного дня сєпари атакували.  
Не встигший підняти прапор і напитися кави Ґакс влетів в нову беху із подвійним почуттям: з одного боку, це був грандіозний шанс розмазати політрука по тракам, але з іншого, це було перше Ґаксове боєзіткнення і він дуже нервувався, чи вийде в нього все красіво.  
Спочатку все йшло, як по маслу. Новенька беха завелася так легко, ніби три дні чекала, що її ричаги злапає імперський водій-механік. Підіймаючи клуби снігу, вона рванула через лінію окопів, ефектно розгорнулася, прикриваючи десант... і встала.  
Мехвод позеленів. Назустріч перли сєпари з такими ж старими, як і у них, БМП-2, але ж ті їхали, а іноваційне чудо техніки стояло, як влите.  
– Нічого, – сказав сам собі Ґакс, – таке буває, коли машина незнайома. Зараз водій розбереться з управлінням, а ми поки постріляємо.  
– 125-міліметровий заряджай! – скомандував він оператору-наводчику. – Стріляти по моїй команді!  
Надсучасна пушка відшукала БМП-2 і плюнула вогнем. БМП-2 похитнувся, але встояв і знову поліз уперед. Удар у відповідь вишиб всю електроніку в трофейного дива танкобудування.  
– Стріляй!!! – заволав Ґакс, вже не розуміючи, що робити далі. – Стріляємо, ані кроку назад!!!  
Саме в цей час хтось бахнув по ним з ПТУРа. Башту знесло в одну мить, оператор-наводчик повис на найближчій березі, механік ошаліло вертів головою. Ґаксові прилетіло у скроню уламком активної іноваційної броні так, що світ почав обертатися в нього спочатку в один бік, а потім в другий. Ноги не відчувалися. Руки оніміли. Навіть рот не відкривався.  
Мабуть, саме тому Ґакс нічого не сказав тоді – тоді, коли над ним з’явилося знайоме заросше лице в чорному шлемі, закинуло його за спину і почало організовувати відступ. Десь за спиною застрекотали знайомі кулемети, федеральські БМП зупинилися, прикриваючи своїх, і в ту саму мить отримали ПТУРа в траки. Ґакс видів це добре, тому що, по-перше, зір повернувся до нього першим, а по-друге, єдине, що він видів добре, бовтаючись на чужому плечі, були сєпарські позиції.  
А потім він також нічого не сказав, тому що не встигло знайоме заросше лице в чорному шлемі дотягнути його до окопа, як впало само і вже Ґакс тягнув те важке довгоноге тіло через лінію укріплень, і перехоплював командування, і бігав за боєприпасами, і матюгався в трубку, і підіймав особовий склад в атаку під прикриттям БМП хлопців з УУУ. 

Здавалося, це мало бути початком довгого і міцного побратимства.  
Але ж Кайло продовжує спати по півдня, не признає Ґаксової дисципліни і періодично забуває голитися. Як ви бачите собі братерство в таких умовах?!


End file.
